Problems of the bladder and urethra are very common and the use of Foley catheters is a daily routine in hospitals. However, standard Foley catheters have their own problems and complications. They are loose and unprotected, which is wrong and problematic, many times being held in place by use of adhesive tapes to tape them on the thigh area. However, using adhesive tapes has its own problem with irritation of the skin, allergies, and pain of removing them and pulling hairs under them.
But there is also another and much more serious problem which occurs when a confused, irritated patient pulls his or her catheter out of the bladder. This causes significant injuries in the area and significant complications, which are painful and costly to be dealt with. This action of pulling a catheter with a dilated balloon in its tip through the urethra of a patient is a serious problem that is mostly ignored, although it commonly causes significant damage to the patient's urethra. In some cases such as confused older patients, the damages of such action may not be truly recognized due to the patient not being able to express the problem, lack of detailed exam, and tendency to ignore the problem. In males, it may cause much pronounced damage. Therefore such problems should be avoided at all cost because prevention is usually easier and cheaper. Another problem with standard Foley catheters is that they are either in or out, and when in, the patient has to tolerate the placement.